Misunderstandings, Melancholy, and Magic
by BBJamED
Summary: When Ron stops talking to Hermione and Harry, they get closer. What will happen when friends, enemies, and destiney get in the way? This is a HPHG FanFic. Rated PG for kissing and some 'scary moments'.


Fanfic for H&H – Year 6  
  
It was early one Saturday morning and Hermione had awoken early. She got up, dressed, and brushed through her hair, which had recently become tame. She walked down the stairs to the Common Room and sat down in her favorite chair and looked into the fire and went into a deep thought. She thought about her schoolwork. She wondered how she did on her Charms test the day before. She had once got over one hundred percent on one of Flitwick's tests, but she wasn't sure how well she did on this one. It was on advanced levitation charms. She had read the chapter over and over again and was really confusing...even for her. She had wondered what time it was; she knew she had woken up an hour before she usually did, even on a Saturday. She then thought about the fight she and Ron had had. It was over her orange cat, Crookshanks. Ron had accused Crookshanks of sleeping on his Potions Essay and when Ron had tried to move the cat, Crookshanks had scratched him. Hermione told him Crookshanks wouldn't scratch unless he was provoked and blamed it on Ron. He had to rewrite his essay and wouldn't speak to Hermione the rest of the day; she hadn't spoke to him either. This silent treatment had lasted for a while, going into their third day. She had shifted her thought to the dinner and fun night yesterday. She had had a great time last night. At dinner she sat between Dean and Seamus. Harry sat across from her and Neville was next to him. On the other side of the table over by Ginny, the Creevy Brothers, Lavender and Parvati sat Ron. He was glaring at the five of them laughing and having a jolly time. They talked about their past school years and how each of them meet. Then they talked about their summers and such. Dean had started her on a giggle fit when he took out parchment and drew a picture of 'Snape'. Dean being a very clever and talented artist, it had looked really good, not to mention amusing. Dean passed it to Hermione, who passed it to Seamus, who reached across the table and gave it to Neville, who laughed while giving it to Harry. Harry looked up at Hermione after looking it over and laughed with her for a while. Ron was looking down the table at the five whom were giggling and passing a paper between them. He so longed to join them but didn't. He wondered what was on the paper. He glanced at Harry, trying to catch his eye, but Harry was too busy laughing and telling Hermione something to see him at the other end of the table. He turned to Ginny and asked her something and they immersed in conversation. Dean turned to Hermione and whispered something to her. She looked at him and shook her head. He had whispered to her that Harry liked her. She leaned into Dean and told him that Harry doesn't like her. Dean looked past her at Seamus. Hermione turned and around and Seamus laughed at her. Hermione asked him what was wrong. He told her that if Dean had said what he thought he had said, he was right. Hermione shook her head once more and rolled her eyes and them both. Harry looked curiously at Hermione then at Dean. He opened his mouth to ask them what was going on when Draco came by. Harry glared at him. Hermione looked up at him. Neville started to shiver with nervousness. He had said these exact words, "Fine day isn't it Scarhead? Anyways, remember Granger twelve noon tomorrow, okay? Just remember. And someone do something with Longbottom." Draco walked away and took one last glance at Hermione, then left out the doors. Dean and Seamus looked at her and raised their eyebrows at her. She glanced around the Great Hall awkwardly. Harry wondered what in the world he was talking about. He wondered what was happening at twelve tomorrow. He did not want Hermione to go anywhere near Malfoy by herself. He could sense trouble and wanted to talk to Hermione alone. Neville suggested they go up to the Common Room. They all got up and walked to the door together. Ron told his friends that he was going to the Common Room and followed them. When they were in front of the Portrait Hole, Harry told the other three that he and Hermione would be up in a minute. He pulled Hermione's arms toward him and moved away from the picture so the Fat Lady and surrounding pictures wouldn't hear them. "What did Malfoy mean Hermione? What was he talking about?" He asked her looked at her. She looked away and said, "Nothing, harry, it's nothing. Please don't get involved, I know you would explode and get mad." This seemed to make Harry a little irritated, "Hermione, tell me. Why would you keep this from me?" Hermione looked down, and then at Harry, "Oh, I don't mean to keep secrets. Okay fine. He wants me to meet him at the Quidditch Field tomorrow. It just for this thing. He said Snape had told Malfoy to tell me to go there. Something about a spell they think is put on one of the players brooms or something." Harry widened his eyes put his hands on her shoulders. Just then Ron turned the corner and saw them he quickly ducked behind the wall to listen. "Hermione, don't go! He is playing a trick on you! I know he is. He has to be. Please Hermione don't go." Hermione looked away and put her hands on Harry's. "It's okay Harry. I'll be fine. He can't do anything with Snape there." She took Harry's hands off her shoulders and Ron peeked on the side of the wall. Hermione gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good-night Harry." She walked though the Portrait Hole and up the stairs and went to sleep. Harry stood there and touched his cheek. He shook his head and walked over to the Portrait Hole. "Wait a second Harry." Ron said as he emerged from behind the wall. Harry stopped, "Hullo Ron. What's wrong?" Ron glared at Harry, "What wrong? That's what I want to know. What is going on between you and Hermione?" Harry gaped at him, "What? Nothing. Nothing's going on Ron, you know that." Ron circled him, "Oh sure, there's something going on with you two, and I think I know what it is. So much for you being my friend. See you around harry, or hopefully not." Ron went through the Portrait Hole and Harry followed him. "Ron, come on Ron!" He yelled after him. Harry couldn't talk to Ron the rest of the night. He fell asleep without another thought about Ron. He did, however, think about Hermione. He wondered what Malfoy wanted with her. Then he wondered why she had kissed him. Then he thought about the feeling from when she put her hands on his until after she kissed him. He couldn't put a name on it. He finally fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Hermione? Hello? Hermione?" A distant voice called. Hermione's eyes fluttered then opened. She saw Harry's face over her. Hermione softly said, "What? What happened?" Harry held out his hand and she took up. He helped her up, "I guess you fell asleep out here. How early did you come down?" She blushed, "Early. What time is it?" Harry looked at the clock above the fire, "Eleven forty-five." Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh! I only have fifteen minutes to get to the Quidditch Pitch!" She hurried over to the exit, but Harry grabbed her around the waist, "No. Don't. Please Hermione don't go. I know he is going to do something." She struggled to get out of his hold, "Harry, nonsense, please let me go." He did but added, "Be careful. Hermione." She looked in his eyes and nodded. She left and Harry sank into a chair.  
  
Hermione walked up to where she had seen Draco at from a distance. She folded her arms, "What did you want? Hey, where's Snape at?" Draco laughed as Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson came out from the stands. "What are you three doing here? Whats going on?" They all laughed. Hermione drew her wand as four spells of Expelliarmus hit her she fell to the ground and her wand flew out of her hand. She got up, "Give me my wand back." They all laughed again. Pansy stepped in front, "I've wanted to do this for a long time Mudblood. Rictusempra!!!" It hit Hermione and she fell down again and the spell had taken affect. Draco pushed Pansy over, "This'll finish her off. Stupefy!!!" It hit Hermione as she was getting up and she fell down again. Malfoy dropped her wand and the four of them ran away toward the Castle. Hermione laid sprawled across the grass in between two Quidditch stands unconscious. Ten minutes later Harry and Dean are searching everywhere around the Quidditch field and find Hermione. Dean came up and told Harry that someone was shouting spells at the Quidditch Pitch. They ran down and began to look for Hermione. When they found her a rush of horror swept over both of their faces. "Hermione!" Dean yelled, he rushed over to her. Harry stood still in shock. He walked over to her, as if not believing it. He bent down and touched her face, it was ice cold. "Dean, go get Professor Dumbledore, now!" Dean got up and ran very fast, his tall slim body in a blur. Harry held Hermione's hand and gently picked her body up and held her around the waist. "Hermione, no. Hermione, oh, please, wake up. Hermione." He whispered to her. He closed her eyes and held her close, not wanting to admit it to himself. Ron walked by the field with his broom and saw them. His eyes widened and he got red. He got on his broom and flew away. "Ron!" Harry yelled. But it was too late so he turned back to Hermione and held her.  
  
Two days later Harry walked into the Hospital with some flowers. He walked over to Hermione's beside and put the flowers in a vase. She was sleeping. He whispered softly in her ear, "Hermione, wake up. Hermione." Hermione's eyes fluttered open as they always did. She sat up and looked at Harry, " Harry! Oh, I should've listened to you! You were right. It was awful, they took my wand and then I forgot what happened." Harry looked at her, "I got your wand. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know. Dean helped you too, if it weren't for him... I'll get Malfoy back for what he did. He'll most definitely pay for that Hermione. You can count on it." She started crying, "Oh Harry. You are such a good friend. I should have listened to you. You knew what you were talking about. Oh, Harry." She hugged him and didn't let go for a long while. He hugged her back and stroked her hair softly. "It's Monday, you missed Potions and History of Magic. I have your homework in my book bag. So, you don't have to worry about that. I can help you with it, or maybe you'll help me." Hermione laughed, "Thanks Harry."  
  
For the rest of that week Harry and Hermione were inseparable. Harry only left Hermione went they went to sleep, or the bathroom. He almost didn't let Dean talk to her alone. They went to the library to do their homework and they sat next to each other. They were writing down answers to questions about transfiguring animals. Hermione reached her quill across Harry's page and added a little star by his name. He smiled at her and took her hand and quill and drew a little star by her name also. They leaned in together and Harry had a rush that told him to kiss her. It was at the wrong moment, for at that exact moment Ron had come in to check in a book and saw them. He still wouldn't talk to them. He dropped the book he was holding and walked out of the library. Hermione started to stand up, but Harry grabbed her hand and sat her down, "It's okay, he'll come around." Hermione looked him in the eyes and smiled, "I hope so." When they were done Hermione and Harry packed their book bags and walked back to the Common Room. When they had come in the Common Room, Hermione walked over and sat down in her favorite chair. Harry walked behind her and sat on the armrest of the chair she was sitting in. Hermione looked into the fire and thought about the last week. It had been so twisted, so hectic; she never had gone this long without speaking to Ron. Hermione really enjoyed the company of Ron and is disturbed that they had not been talking. "Harry, will Ron ever talk to me again?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. Harry got up and walked in front of her and looked into the fire, "He'll talk to you before he talks to me Hermione. There was something that I knew about him and he thinks I betrayed him." Hermione looked at him puzzled, "What? What are you talking about? Why does he think you betrayed him? Tell me, please." Harry looked around and then looked at her. "Okay. I guess. See Ron told me in our second year that he liked you. Wait, wait let me explain. Ron told me that he started to like you in our second year. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you. He liked you during our third, fourth, and especially our fifth year. He thought that I would always like Cho. When Cho and I 'broke up', he got worried that I would start liking you or visa versa. He was sure that you didn't like me when you kissed him on the cheek before one of our Quidditch matches, when I was playing. This year he was sure you liked him. Until he got mad at you. You must have really ticked him off. I am sure he would've only not spoken to you for a few days, but well, the night I talked to you outside of the Common Room, he saw us I guess. He took it the wrong way when we were talking and when you, well, 'said' good night. He stopped talking to me also. He was probably ready to talk to us today, except he saw us in the library. So, I don't know what will happen." Hermione sat there with her jaw hanging in the air. "He...he liked me? But...oh my, I never knew. "Harry sat down across from her in with an awkward look on his face. "Uh, did you like him?" He asked her then looked around and back into the fire. Hermione blushed a little, "Well, no actually. I had only liked three people while, actually I still like one person." Harry looked back at her, "Oh, who?" he said a little hopeful. She looked down, "Well Viktor Krum." Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, "You still like him do you?" Hermione shook her head, "Oh, no, not anymore. Okay, yes, well, the other boy and Harry I only used to like him and I don't anymore. This was only in maybe our third year." She hesitated. Harry leaned forward a little, "Well? Who is it then? Or who was it?" Hermione looked back at Harry, "Well, it was Dean Thomas actually. She blushed. Harry laughed a little, "Oh, well. I'm sure he likes you too." She shook her head, "No, no. I don't like him anymore." Harry thought for a second, "Well then who is the third person. The one that you still, um, like?" Hermione widened her eyes and looked down. "Oh. I...I uh well I-" Harry stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him. He looked into her eyes, and he stood up. The moved a little closer. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her. He wanted so bad to tell her. She whispered in his ear, "Harry, it's you." He looked at her and smiled, "Me? You mean..." She looked up, "Yes." Everything else in the world didn't seem to matter to harry at that moment. He had liked Hermione ever since the first time he met her on the train. It had only gotten better after six years. This is everything he ever hoped for. Hermione's heart was exploding with joy. She was sure that Harry felt the same way. They didn't need to express their feelings in words. They knew what each other felt. At that moment it seemed as if time was standing still. They sat down together on the couch. Harry moved closer to her and they kissed. It was their first real kiss. A half an hour later, Harry carried a very tired Hermione up to the stairs to the girl's dorm and kissed her good night. They both fell asleep smiling that night.  
  
Word had spread that Hermione and Harry were now a couple. Harry was pretty sure Neville had told Ginny who told the rest of the school. The only two things Hermione was worried about were how Ron would react, and also how Draco would react. Prof. Flitwick assigned partners the next day. Dean and Seamus were partners, Harry and Neville, Pansy and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Parvati and Lavender, and...Ron and Hermione. This meant of course that they would indeed have to speak to each other. Ron tried his hardest only say the incantations and write down things on his parchment. Hermione watched him carefully. Hermione stopped him, "Ron, actually Questions three and four should be reversed. You say the incantation then you concentrate. Oh, and you move your wand to the right first, before pointing it up." He glared at her, "Fine Miss know-it-all just do it all for me will you? How are things with Harry? I heard you two were together. Yes, just leave me behind won't you? It used to be the three of us, now it's the two of you!" Hermione gasped, "Ron! It's because you won't speak to us!" Ron looked down, "That's because I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." Hermione looked at him, "Of course we did. Six years together and we just don't want to talk to you? No way!!" Ron blushed, "Oh, I guess I was being a really big jerk then wasn't I?" Hermione glanced away, "Well, yes." Ron looked at her, "Well, will you two forgive me?" She smiled at him, "You bet!" She hugged him. Harry was watching this and did not like the sight of Ron and Hermione hugging. Even though they were getting along, he didn't want Ron that close to Hermione. After class she walked over to Harry and told him the news. Harry however didn't take it as well. "I don't think I want to forgive him." Hermione looked shocked, "Oh, but Harry!" Harry saw Ron walking over. He grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the classroom. Harry explained to her again exactly how mean Ron had been to them. "I guess you do have a point. Well, give it time. When you forgive him, then I will." Harry nodded then walked with her. When they got on a staircase, Harry kissed her again, knowing Ron was behind them, most likely looking at them. Harry knew he was being a jerk, but he just wanted Ron to know...that they both liked Hermione, and she choose him, Harry, over Ron. Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs. Harry slowly followed behind her and looked at Ron. He was glaring at him, harry just pointed at Ron and laughed so only Ron could see. Ron got really mad and ran up the staircase to Harry. "Sorry, I actually have to go, Hermione is probably waiting for me. You know, my girlfriend." Ron grabbed harry by the collar, "Harry! You never even liked her! You just wanted one more thing to have that I didn't! You know that's the only reason you like her." His ears went red and he pushed Harry. Harry pushed Ron back, and Ron fell back a few steps. Hermione turned around and gasped at the sight; She ran back down the stairs and pushed Ron and Harry away from each other. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand; "Harry doesn't even like you! The only reason he is with you is because he knows that I like you and he wants to have anything and everything that I want or have!" Hermione turned to Harry and widened her eyes, "That is not true. I know it isn't!" Harry nodded, "Hermione, you're right. Of course I like you. I like you a lot Hermione. Why would I be with you?" Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist, "Let's go upstairs, okay?" Ron pulled harder on Hermione's hand, "Don't go with him Hermione. You said you forgave me." Hermione looked at both of them multiple times. Professor Snape came outside of the Dungeons and saw what was happening, "Potter! Weasley! Granger! What is going on? Oh nevermind. Potter? Get in my classroom. I have something for you and Draco to do. Weasley, Granger, up to your Common Room or at least out of my sight." Harry scowled then followed Snape. He kissed hermione as he passed her on the stairs. She waved and said, "I'll be waiting for you up in the Common Room!" She started up the steps as Harry disappeared. Ron followed her, even when she sped up her pace. "Hermione wait. Please wait. Hear me out please?" She turned around, "Fine, I guess. But lets go to the Common Room." They walked up to the seventh floor and went in the Common Room. Ron sat down. "Hermione, sit down please." She sat down across from him. He got up and walked over to her and sat down. She squirmed uneasily and waited for him to talk. He turned to her, "Okay look. I am sorry. This whole thing is almost entirely my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted about Crookshanks. I am really sorry about that. The only reason I got mad at Harry was because I was jealous of him. He has everything. I have nothing. "Hermione looked shocked, "He hasn't everything Ron!" He looked up in her eyes, "he has you. That is everything." Hermione blushed, "O Ron. You shouldn't have said that. You really shouldn't have. Now I feel really bad. But at least you have a family that loves you. He has a mean uncle and aunt. You should feel lucky and happy." Ron shook his head, "Nothing can make me Happy anymore. The only thing I ever wanted is taken. By Harry." Hermione lowered her eyebrow and her faced went into her crying position even though no tears came out, "Ron your such a sweetheart. I really like you a lot, but-"Ron jumped up, "You-you like me? I knew it! Harry was just a nothing. I knew it for a long time. We were meant for each other." Hermione stood up and looked down, "No Ron, you don't understand. I like you as a friend. Only that." Harry was walking into the Common Room at the exact time that Ron said, "I'll prove that you should be with me instead of Harry." He pulled Hermione close to him, to close, and kissed her. She was pushing at him but he didn't stop. Harry's eyes got as big as a snitch. He stormed over to Ron, separated Ron from Hermione, and punched Ron hard on the mouth. Ron punched him back. Fists were flailing everywhere. Hermione looked scared, "Stop it! Now! You guys!" She stood up and got between them, but Ron hadn't seen her. His fist flew toward who he thought was harry and hit Hermione in her temple. She gasped and fell onto the couch and her hand flew to the side of her head and she had been wincing with pain. "Ron! I'll kill you! I will!" Harry yelled. He knocked Ron out of the way and picked up Hermione. He carried her upstairs and into the boy's dormitory. Neville had been watching Dean and Seamus playing Chess. Harry laid her on his bed and the boys crowded around, questions swarming Harry. He motioned them out of the way and talked to Hermione, "Are you okay? I will not let him get anywhere near you ever again." She looked up at him, "Tell Dumbledore. He ki-ki-"Harry fumed, "I know! I cannot believe him! I will mess him up so badly!" Hermione sat up, "Don't do anything else. You could get into a lot of trouble Harry. Please don't. For me?" Harry nodded, "Of course. Anything for you." They smiled at each other and started to kiss. Neville motioned the guys out of the room. When the guys left, Harry and hermione went into a deep snogging session.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up. He was on the floor because he let Hermione sleep in his bed. He got dressed and got his book bag ready. He gently woke Hermione up and told her to get ready. He met her down in the Common Room and kissed her. "Breakfast?" He asked. Hermione nodded smiling. They walked down to the Great Hall holding hands. Everyone who saw them had pointed and whispered. They didn't mind when Harry walked in he immediately saw Dumbledore looked at them. Dumbledore looked at him and slowly closed his eyes and opened them with a slight nod. Harry figured The headmaster knew everything that happened last night and hadn't a worry in the world. Hermione and Harry sat down by themselves next to each other at the end of the table. 


End file.
